Their First Christmas
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: Junior and Kris' first Christmas as Mr. and Mrs. Davis. Drabble - MERRY CHRISTMAS!


_**A/N: Merry Christmas!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Wildfire**_

Kris wrapped the warm blankets around herself a bit tighter, not wanting to leave the comfort of her bed quite yet. As she let out a sigh, she uncurled herself from the ball she had curled herself into and stretched, allowing her right hand to brush over on Junior's side of the bed. When she did this, she scrunched her face in confusion – something didn't feel right. It wasn't until she had finally opened her eyes did she realize what was off. Junior wasn't beside her. Kris sat up in bed and looked around the room. Junior wasn't in the small bedroom, and the light in the bathroom was off.

Allowing her curiosity to get the better of her, Kris slid out of bed, wrapped her robe around her, and headed into the living room of the bunkhouse. Her eyes glanced around the living area and the small kitchen/ dining area – still no Junior. The only things that were there was the small tree the two of them had decorated a few days ago with a few presents tucked underneath it, along with the few mementos Uncle Jesse had left behind when he gave the bunkhouse to Kris and Junior as a wedding present. He was barely there anyway, and he figured it would be perfect for the newlyweds. And if he did come by the ranch, he could crash in either Matt's or Todd's room.

Kris hadn't been there for much more than a minute when the front door opened, and Junior stepped through – still clad in his sweat pants and night shirt. After he kicked off his boots, he turned to face her and smiled. "Morning, sleeping Beauty," he greeted as he gathered her in his arms and kissed her.

The two of them lingered in the moment for a while, but when they finally did break apart, Kris shook her head. "You're such a geek."

"Ah," Junior said as he raised a finger, "but I'm your geek!"

"Mhm," Kris nodded as she planted another kiss on his lips. "So, where were you?" she asked as the two headed into the kitchen and grabbed their mugs for their much needed coffee.

"I was asking Jean what time she wanted us over for dinner later today."

"I could have told you that. Three o'clock, like always," she replied as she sipped her coffee.

Junior nodded as he set his mug down on the counter. "I know, but I didn't want to wake you. Anyone spending any sort of time with my dad on any sort of holiday deserves extra sleep."

Kris let out a soft chuckle as she thought back to the previous night. It had been Junior's dad, Dani, and the two of them. While Junior still joked about his father's behavior, his attitude towards her had improved. Ever since their wedding, he finally started to warm up to the idea of them. It was like something finally got through that thick skull of his. Last night actually wasn't that bad – in fact, it was quite enjoyable.

"Now," Junior began. "What do you say to opening some presents?"

With a reluctant nod, Junior bounded over to the tree as if he were five years old, making Kris laugh and shake her head all the more. He was such a dork, but he was her dork – her lovable, romantic dork.

Kris made her way over to where Junior was sitting and sat down opposite of him. When the two of them started Christmas shopping, Kris made Junior promise not to go overboard. He was a bit disappointed at first, but he finally agreed.

She passed over the gifts she had gotten him. "Merry Christmas, Junior."

He gave her a smile in return and began to unwrap the two packages. Once the paper was off, the smile grew. The first one was a photo album, filled with pictures from when they first met to now, including her copy of the photo booth pictures from the party he had thrown a few years back. The other was a "family" photo – containing him, Kris, Wildfire, and Flame – hung in a gilded frame.

"Wow, Kris, how did you get some of these photos?" he asked.

"I had some help from Jean and Uncle Jesse."

"They're great, thank you," Junior said just before he reached under the tree for the single remaining package and placed the thin box into his wife's hands.

Kris tore away the paper and found a velvet jewelry case beneath it. She opened its lid and gasped when she saw what was inside. "Junior –"

"I know you didn't want me to get carried away, but once I saw this I couldn't resist," he explained.

Kris lifted the necklace out and gazed at the horse head shaped diamond pendant that hung from the chain. She undid its clasp and put it on, placing her hand over it afterwards. "It's perfect, thank you."

"Anything for you. Merry Christmas, Kris."

"Merry Christmas, Junior," she replied as the two leaned in for a long, slow kiss.


End file.
